Loving Breeze
by Yuu Tanpopo
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE. Bahkan dalam hati yang seluas samudra, badai hebat dapat saja menerpa. Tangan Hyuuga Hinata bergetar, dalam rengkuhannya sebuah undangan merah semu mutiara mewakili segalanya. "Hei..Hyuuga, kau percaya tentang karma ?". Three-shoot selingan menulis The Cubic Love, Rated T , SasuHina slight NaruSaku, AU. Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Breeze**

_Bahkan dalam hati yang seluas samudra, badai hebat dapat saja menerpa._

_Tangan Hyuuga Hinata bergetar, dalam rengkuhannya sebuah undangan merah semu mutiara mewakili segalanya. "Hei..Hyuuga, kau percaya tentang karma ?"._

_Three-shoot selingan menulis The Cubic Love, Rated T__, SasuHina slight NaruSaku, AU. Happy Reading._

_Disclaimer : Those gorgeus character isn't mine, thanks for Kishimoto-Sensei. All hail for him._

_This pieces simple story is mine, originally._

_May you'll have wonderfull reading moment _^^

_**Prolog**_

Mereka berpesta layaknya ini musim panas saja, keceriaan dapat mengahangatkan badan dari angin musim gugur yang seringkali tak bersahabat. Halaman belakang ini pun mulai mencoklat, daun momiji bergradasi menghiasi sore, serasi dengan senja yang makin menguning.

"Waah wanginyaa...", Chouji menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Meresapi bau bumbu, bawang dan daging yang ada di pemanggangan. Sedangkan Shikamaru di depannya nampak kalem, memandangi kolam ikan koi yang ada di dekat tempat mereka duduk. Wine berwarna bening dituangkan ke gelasnya, Shikamaru melirik dan terlihat kaki putih jenjang dengan hot pants jins. Gadis berambut blonde itu tanpa sungkan meminum wine dari gelas bekasnya. Bukankah itu ciuman tidak langsung ?

"Aaah... Ini enaak sekali..", suara nyaringnya mendenging di telinga Shikamaru. _Ck..Mendokusai. _Shikamaru dengan sweater hijau gelap memilih menguap dan menyenderkan dirinya ke kursi, ingin rasanya tidur sore, tapi wangi saus barbeque dan daging yang akan masak mengganggu indra penciumannya.

"Benarkah ? Wah Lee pandai sekali memilihnya", Seorang gadis bermata lebih sipit yang duduk di bangku taman panjang sambil memotong-motong paprika menimpali. Gayanya sporty, celana jins 3 per 4 dan tanktop berwarna coklat, luarannya blazer hitam. Terlalu dingin untuk tidak memakai lengan panjang.

Lee mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tawa dan gigi bersinar putih, di tangan sebelahnya nampak Ia memegang stik billiard.

"Yosh..Giliranmu !", Naruto melempar stik billiardnya dan dengan cepat Sasuke menangkapnya. Naruto membenarkan jaket orangenya, mengeratkan agar angin tak mengganggu konsentrasinya. Skornya kalah telak dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian hanya bermain saja, bantu menyiapkan makanan, sebentar lagi dagingnya masak..!", Suara cempreng Ino yang kesal, ditangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan anti panas terangkat sebuah nampan penuh dengan jagung, roti, sosis dan sayuran yang terpanggang.

"Ah Ino aku ingin yang medium !", seru Naruto, sang tuan rumah.

"Kalau aku semuanya boleh !", seru Chouji tak mau kalah.

"SIAPKAN MEJANYA ! ATAU SEMUA LAKI-LAKI DI SINI CUKUP MAKAN SAUSNYA SAJA !", Ino mulai gusar berteriak. Telak, kalau sudah soal makanan semua jadi rajin. Meja panjang itu kurang dari lima belas menit siap, dengan 10 kursi yang ada berhadap-hadapan. Ino dan Ten-Ten menata makanan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengambil piring dan gelas, Naruto menata serbet dan taplak. Chouji menuang minuman, sambil curi-curi posisi dengan sosis panggang dan _deathglare_ Ino.

"Tidak ada yang boleh makan duluan sebelum acara di buka..". Ino mendesis, Chouji menyerah.

Nada dering lagu Akon berbunyi, Naruto menyambar ponsel hitamnya.

"Yo ?", Naruto berwajah cerah. "Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci...Ya, kami di halaman belakang".

Wangi daging dengan sausnya semakin tersebar, rupanya seorang gadis lagi dengan terusan putih tulang datang dengan nampan yang tak kalah besar. Rambut indigonya yang lembut terbang dibuai angin. Ia agak gemetar, mungkin karena barusan dari dapur yang hangat. Perubahan suhu ekstrim.

"Biar kubantu", Hinata agak terkejut dengan tangan putih besar yang mengambil nampannya. Hinata menyerahkan juga jepitan daging pada orang itu, sweater biru dongker minimalis nampak pas membalut badannya. Uchiha Sasuke salah satu temannya yang paling pendiam.

"Guuuk !", anjing putih bersih menyalak, berlari ke arah kumpulan orang di halaman belakang.

"Hei...Akamaru ! Kau tambah besar ya !", Ino yang merupakan dokter hewan langsung mengangkat Akamaru. Anjing itu juga tidak merasa asing dengan dokter lanngganannya. Dari pintu Shino dan Kiba datang, keduanya masih dibalut mantel dan jas. Kebetulan Sabtu ini mereka lembur, jadi mereka baru bisa datang saat menjelang malam.

"Hai semua !", Kiba bersemangat. "Wah dagingnya sudah masak, momen tepat..". Kiba masih seceria dulu, dan orang disebelahnya Shino masih setenang dulu. Cuma kacamatanya kini berganti, kacamata bening dan _frameless_.

Tenten dan Hinata masih sibuk menata daging, Ino mengambil satu sosis dari piring dan memberikannya pada Akamaru yang menyambut senang. "Hadiah untuk anjing pintar !", sahut Ino ceria.

"INO !", seru Chouji. "Curang ! Kau bilang tidak ada yang boleh makan sebeum acara dimulai!", Chouji berseru kesal. Ya Tuhan, bertahun mereka telah lulus SMA dan kuliah namun semuanya masih sama seperti sedia kala, tidak berubah. Semuanya tertawa bersama.

Malam semakin nyala, lampu taman di kediaman etnik Jepang Naruto menyala. Mereka juga menambahkan lilin-lilin di meja. Hari ini spesial, setiap setahun sekali mereka Reuni semenjak lulus kuliah. Ini sudah tahun ke dua, masih sehangat dulu. Hari ini _barbeque candle light dinner in friendship_. Acara dibuka, sebelum mulai makan mereka berdo'a dan bersulang untuk setiap yang dicintainya. Dan entah kenapa momen ini begitu mengharukan, apa yang dimiliki tak merubah apa yang telah pergi, semuanya berhak untuk dijalani dan dikenang.

"Untuk ayah dan ibuku. Namikaze Minato dan Kushina", Naruto mengangkat winenya.

"Dari kami, untuk Asuma-sensei", Shikamaru berkata dan berbarengan dengan Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, serta Shino. Bersamaan mengangkat gelas pialanya. Sensei mereka yang baru setahun meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

" Uchiha Mikoto", Sasuke melanjutkan.

" Hyuuga Hikari", sahut Hinata pelan. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama kehilangan Ibu di usia yang belia. Dan _Cheers..._Ino matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, sedang Tenten mulai mencari tisu. Hinata menyeka bulir yang turun, para laki-laki nampak tegar.

"Baik..Karena aku tuan rumah tahun ini maka kita lanjutkan ke acara selanjutnya. Silakan dimakan !", Seru Naruto. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Setiap tahun, sambil makan mereka akan berbagi tentang kabar terbaru dari masing-masing. Sekarang giliran masa depan yang membahagiakan,

"Mulai dari kau Ino..", Naruto berkata sambil menusuk sepotong sosis. Tuan rumah punya hak istimewa untuk mengatur urutan.

"Ah..aku permisi sebentar..", suara lirih Hinata malah menjawab, tanpa aba-aba gadis itu berlari ke arah dapur lagi.

"Mungkin ke toilet..", sambung Tenten, menyendok _mashed potato_ gurih ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baik..kembali ke Ino..", lanjut Naruto lagi. Ino yang ceriwis entah kenapa nampak gugup, semuanya malah makin penasaran, bahkan Chouji saja melirik ke arahnya dan mengacuhkan makanan sementara.

"Ehm..em.. ya..seperti biasa. Pekerjaan di klinik, pasien dan iguana kami baru saja melahirkan !", Ino menepuk tangannya. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk santai. Shikamaru menaikan alis dan memandang ke arah jemari lentik Ino yang terbalut gloves abu tipis, malam ini memang dingin. _Mendokusei._

"Kami bertunangan..", Shikamaru bicara tanpa diminta. Ino melongo, Naruto terbatuk tersedak, garpu chouji jatuh.

"Kau bercanda !", Kiba berseru. Tenten langsung menyambar tangan kiri Ino dan membuka glovesnya tak sabar. Matanya melotot lalu menjerit,

"Ini Tiffany's !"

Hinata berjalan di dalam dapur Naruto, Ia melihat sebuah jaket lavender tergeletak di atas kursi. Syukurlah, tadi sempat dia lepas karena memasak dan ditempat ini sangat dingin. Tubuh Hinata memang sensitif, terutama pada dingin, Ia pernah Hipotermia pada saat kecil. Rasanya tubuhnya menyaman, tidak lagi menggigil gemetluk seperti tadi. Sekarang Ia bisa kembali ke acara bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata merasakan getaran dari saku jaketnya, I Phone putihnya berkedip-kedip. Notification LINE, lalu Hinata membukanya.

Conny menangis, _Nee-chan..jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku takut di rumah sendirian._ _Hanabi._ Pesan selanjutnya,

Brown dengan jas dan dasi, _Hinata, dua hari lagi aku akan pulang ke Konoha. Aku, Sai dan Sakura. Kabari Hiashi-jiisama dan yang lainnya ya..". _Tulisan I Miss U serta gambar pesawat terbang. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Hei ! Ini kabar baik sekali.

Saat Ia datang ke bangkunya kembali yang lain nampak ramai, Ino dengan pipi merah tersipu dan yang lain sedang mengintrogasi.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku Shikamaru !", Chouji nampak shok, bahkan dia tidak nambah steaknya. Mereka memang teman sekelas SMA, teman satu jurusan _programming_ dan teman sekantor. Hinata menatap Tenten dengan _ada apa ?_ Yang ditatap malah langsung mengacungkan tangan kiri Ino ke hadapan Hinata.

"Kau melewatkan santapan utama Hina-chan !".

Tangan itu lentik dengan kuteks merah bermotif hati putih. Hei, di jari manisnya melingkar cincin emas putih. Sepertinya Hinata paham kemana larinya obrolan hari ini. Banyak kejutan dan kabar bahagia tahun ini.

"Cukup..cukup..", Naruto menenangkan suasana. Semuanya sudah mulai reda, terbukti Chouji sudah melahap satu steak lagi. "_Good Job_ untuk duo yang sudah mengejutkan kita hari ini..", Naruto nyengir. "Siapa selanjutnya ? Bagaimana kalau kau Tenten."

"Aku ?", Tenten menghirup winenya sedikit dan berkata. "Ucapkan selamat pada kami", tuturnya. "Novel yang Hinata tulis dan aku editing tembus Best Seller Internasional..!". Jawab Tenten.

"Season of Youth ?", balas Lee.

"Hm..", Tenten mengangguk mantap. "Terima Kasih untuk Lee atas ide judulnya..". Lee nampak bahagia, dia tersenyum lebar bangga. "Tapi belum selesai, bukan Cuma itu saja..", yang lain berpandangan, Tenten melirik Hinata.

"Aah..Iya. Ke-kemarin ada produser yang me-menghubungiku. Katanya Season of Youth akan dijadikan film layar lebar..", Hinata bertutur malu-malu.

"Waah...", yang lain bergumam, turut bahagia atas peningkatan karir teman-temannya.

"A..ano. Tadi barusan aku dapat kabar dari Nii-san..", Hinata memandang teman-temannya yang makan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Katanya dia, Sai-san dan Sakura-chan akan pulang ke Konoha dua hari lagi..",

"Eh..benarkah ?", Lee menjawab, menyuap paprika ke mulutnya.

"Wah..sayang sekali kita sudah reuni duluan..", tutur Kiba.

"Tak apa..Kan kita bisa membuat pesta penyambutan ? Bagaimana ?", Ino yang tadi dibully kembali bersuara. "Sekaligus perayaan kami berdua, ne Shikamaru ?"

"Hn...", Shikamaru menjawab sekenanya.

"Bagaimana Naruto ?", Kiba bertanya, heran mengapa Naruto terasa agak pendiam hari ini.

"Eh..tentu..tak masalah", Naruto tertawa, lalu memandangi Hinata dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Merasa dipandangi orang yang disukainya sejak lama pipi Hinata memerah. Tenten menyikut Hinata perlahan, tersenyum.

"Ada lagi Hinata ?", tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng, pipinya panas, selalu begini kalau dengan Naruto. "Baiklah..baiklah..sekarang mari kita tanya sahabat terbaikku Uchiha Sasuke". Cengir Naruto. Sasuke mengiris daging di depannya,

"Tidak ada..", singkat-padat.

"Hei..! Kau kan baru diangkat jadi presdir !", malah Naruto yang membocorkannya. Yang lain bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hebat sekali Sasuke sudah jadi direktur di usia semuda ini, Kasian yang nasibnya seperti kami. Ya kan Shino ". Kiba menyikut sahabatnya yang sangat pendiam.

"Ya...karyawan abadi", telak sekali yang dikatakan Shino.

" Itu bukan kabar baik", balas Sasuke, meminum wine di gelasnya. Sasuke merasa Shikamaru memandanginya, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapan : _Apa ?_. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. _Sasuke sialan, katanya dia ingin melakukan itu hari ini._

"Oke..", Naruto menggigit jagung bakar beroles margarin. "Siapa selanjutnya ?".

"Kenapa tidak kau ?", Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh arti. Yang lain juga memandang Naruto menunggu, Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang berseri menatap Naruto. Tentu, menunggu kabar dari orang yang disukainya.

"Eh..haruskah..?", Naruto salah tingkah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu tangannya bergerak, membuka sesuatu di lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin keemasan.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah...".

_It's worth to be Continue ?_

Author's Note :

Kyaa...Bagaimana T_T. Entah kenapa ingin sekali menulis ini. Baru epilog kok satu chapter ya ? Ck..ck..

Judulnya gak nyambung ya *Pletaak

Nanti semoga di chapter 2 dibikin nyambung-nyambung deeh..

A Fanfic for killing my time. Saya juga lagi bergulat dengan The Love Cubic chapter 2.

Semoga yang membaca shoot ini juga menyempatkan membaca TLC

Yang sudah baca makasiih... *muaach

Bagaimana ? Lanjutkan nggak ya ? ^^

Reviewmu-Semangatku (Mengibas-ngibas sapu tangan terharu)

Hit The Button Below, Make me know that you ever here..

With Love, Yuu Tanpopo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Breeze**

_Bahkan dalam hati yang seluas samudra, badai hebat dapat saja menerpa._

_Tangan Hyuuga Hinata bergetar, dalam rengkuhannya sebuah undangan merah semu mutiara mewakili segalanya. "Hei..Hyuuga, kau percaya tentang karma ?"._

_Three-shoot selingan menulis The Cubic Love, Rated T, SasuHina slight NaruSaku, AU. Happy Reading._

_Disclaimer : Those gorgeus character isn't mine, thanks for Kishimoto-Sensei. All hail for him._

_This pieces simple story is mine, originally._

_May you'll have wonderfull reading moment _^^

**Saat hati hanya seluas air dalam gelas kaca, beberapa titik tinta hitam akan mengubah warnanya, beberapa sendok kopi pahit akan mengubah rasanya. Namun saat hati seluas samudra, sebejana tinta dan bergengam-genggam kopi pahit tidak akan merubah apapun. Tinta dan kopi pahit itu akan hilang, dan samudra itu tetap seperti sedia kala.**

**(**_**Inspired by Darwis Tere Liye)**_

Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang dia alami. Sepatu kaca cantik, bunga fressia yang mekar, dengan kerudung putih yang tipis, satin bersulam benang perak. Bibirnya merah muda merekah, pipi itu juga. Wangi semerbak lavender memenuhinya. Gaun putih polos dengan detail bordir mawar membalut tubuhnya, dan tiara kemilau di puncak kepalanya. Hinata mengerjap perlahan, bulu matanya bahkan tampak begitu lentik sekarang. Ya ampun, tak pernah sekalipun dia merasa secantik ini.

Kikio, gadis berambut hitam dengan gaun pink mutiara tampak begitu menggemaskan. Dia memegang keranjang penuh dengan lembar helai sakura, berjalan hati-hati, pipinya yang gembil kemerahan. Semua mata bagai tersenyum melihat Kikio yang berjalan menuju altar, dengan perlahan Ia taburkan helai-helai kelopak bunga tersebut ke atas kapet merah yang menjulur hingga depan altar. Semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan Sai –sepupu Uchiha Sasuke- sigap dengan kameranya mengabadikan keimutan Kikio si pembawa bunga. Kikio melambai senang ke arah salah satu pengunjung.

"Oka-chan..!", serunya. Kurenai nampak membalas lambaian anaknya sambil menyeka air mata. Jika Asuma disini pasti lebih membahagiakan. Dawai harpa dan biola mengalun lembut, melantunkan lagu yang membuai.

"Anakku...Hinata", suara familiar itu mengejutkannya dari lamunan. Seorang berwajah hangat menyodorkan tangannya untuk menuntun. Itu Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya. Hinata merasa matanya berkaca-kaca, pijakan kakinya seakan melayang di awan. Apalagi di depannya, telah menunggu seseorang. Dia memakai stelan militer lengkap dengan atribut dan topi, dengan senyuman indah itu, kulit tan yang membuatnya makin terlihat gagah dan rambut pirang yang mengintip di balik topinya.

"Kau tahu..", suara Hyuuga Hiashi tampak tersendat namun tersamarkan oleh suara musik yang mengalun lembut. Lelaki dingin ini bahkan harus menahan air mata dalam momen seindah ini. "Andai Hikari disini dia pasti bangga..". Dada Hinata menghangat mendengar ketulusan itu. Ia memandang iris kelabu ayahnya, maniknya menyiratkan kasih sayang dan salam perpisahan. "Anak Ayah sudah besar", gumamnya perlahan.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan altar semakin dekat terlihat. Hinata menahan napas memandang ksatria yang menunggunya. Jantungnya tak beraturan, detaknya bagai deras air terjun. Satu persatu kelopak sakura itu terinjak, menyatakan semakin dekat dengan altar. Hinata memandang satu persatu wajah yang dikenalinya, Hanabi menangis, Ino menggamit lengan Shikamaru, wajah Ino begitu sumringah, tentu karena mereka tak lama lagi akan menikah. Sakura dan Sasuke berdampingan, nampak serasi. Tenten mengusap matanya yang sendu namun bahagia, dibelakangnya Neji-nii memegang kedua belah tengkuknya. Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino nampak tersenyum lebar sesekali melirik lelaki di depan yang gagah dengan baju militernya. Namikaze Naruto.

"Naruto...aku menitipkan putriku padamu", Hiashi memindahkan tangan Hinata pada jemari kokoh Naruto. Hangat sekali, Hinata merasa bagaikan salju yang mencair perlahan-lahan. Naruto tersenyum, hati Hinata menghangat. Saat momen itu terekam dalam kamera Sai, tiba-tiba puluhan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni terbang, bersamaan dengan balon putih yang dilepas ke atap. Semua undangan berdecak ramai.

"Uzumaki Naruto..", di depan Danzo nampak memulai, semua undangan diam dan memandang ke arah dua orang di depan. "Maukah kau menerima Hinata sebagai istrimu, dalam suka dan senang, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam lapang dan sempit, mencintai dan menerima kekurangan dan kelebihannya, berjanji saling menjaga sampai akhir hayat memisahkan kalian". Hinata merinding, tubuhnya bergetar mendengar janji suci yang diucapkan Danzo. Namun Hinata merasakan tangannya di dekap kuat oleh Naruto seakan berkata, _Percayalah padaku_

_._"Apakah kau bersedia..?". Hinata menghela nafas, mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya begitu dalam menenggelamkannya dalam lautan tanpa tepi.

"Aku bersedia..", jawaban tegas dari Naruto membuat Hinata seakan lupa caranya bernafas.

"Hyuuga Hinata..". Telinga Hinata seakan menuli, Ia hanya mampu melihat bibir Danzo berkata-kata sedangkan keberadaan Naruto telah membius syarafnya perlahan. "Apakah kau bersedia ?", Hinata tersentak.

"A..aku ber..".

TUT..TUTUTUT..TUTUTUT.. !

Apa ini suara nyaring menggema di dalam kepalanya ?

DUAR ! Aaaaa ! Sebuah meteorit besar jatuh dan melubangi atap dan mengakibatkan kepanikan. Semua berteriak histeris, anak-anak menangis dan para orang tua berlarian. Dan mereka berubah menjadi zombie !

"Apa ?", Naruto yang tadi begitu gagah dengan seragam militer berubah menjadi pembela kebenaran dengan topeng dan jubah. Hinata melongo bingung, Naruto refleks melepaskan Hinata dan menembaki zombie-zombie itu. Dan Hinata terdorong, terjatuh ke lantai.

GEDEBUUUK !

"Ouch...!", Hinata mengerang tertahan, Ia membuka mata. Ini bukan di gedung, tak ada balon-balon cantik apalagi kupu-kupu. Tak ada bunga yang mekar dan lampu-lampu berkilauan. Yang ada hanya dirinya, dan kini dia berebah di lantai yang ada di sebelah kasurnya. _Well..Shit happen._Hinata mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan merasakan rambutnya begitu kusut masai.

TUTUTUTUT..TUTUTUTUT..

Suara memekakan telinga, malas bediri Hinata berusaha menggapai I Phone yang ada di bufet berlaci tersebut. Dapat ! Ia mematikan alaram dan melihat jam. Astaga sudah jam 07.00. Hinata berdiri, Ia ada janji jam 9 ini, sedangkan segalanya belum beres.

Tempat tidur queen size Hinata yang biasanya rapih kini penuh dengan kotak tissue dan tentu tissue bekas air mata dan segala campurannya. Di sisinya ada tempat sampah penuh juga dengan sampah, entah itu bungkus makanan dan minuman. Di bufet pun tak kalah ramai, sewadah besar es krim rasa vanilla yang sudah tandas isinya, beberapa batang coklat, kue-kue yang terbuka menyisakan beberapa keping, sebotol coca-cola satu liter yang tinggal separuh. Hinata mencari remote TV, ternyata ada di kolong kasur. Dengan bantuan gagang sapu Hinata mengambilnya dan mematikan TV yang sedari malam menyala dengan film zombie. Hinata bergidik, Ia pun tak ingat mengapa AC bisa terasa sedingin ini. Entah dimana pula remotenya ? Hinata mengacak selimut dan bantal. _Kami-sama, dia benar-benar STREES !_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Drrrrt...Drrrrt..I Phone Hinata bergetar. Notification LINE dari Ten-ten

_Kau benar mau ikut ? Tak perlu memaksakan diri_. Brown memeluk Conny yang menangis tampil. Benar-benar jujur.

Hinata mengelap rambutnya yang basah dan panjang. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, kantung mata itu mengerikan. Hinata memilin rambutnya dalam handuk yang membalut kepalanya sekarang. Hinata yang masih dalam baju mandi melirik jam, masih jam 08.20, terlambat sedikit tak apa kan ? Dia menghempaskan badannya pada kasur yang sudah dibereskan dan menutup mata. Benar-benar cobaan, gadis indigo itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar. Macbooknya masih dalam keadaan terbuka di meja osin di sudut ruangan, gantungan boneka pengharum ruangan yang tinggal sedikit isinya, jam dinding yang tak jelas lagi, tumpukan naskah yang sudah di corat-coret Tenten.

Lalu manik Hinata tertumbuk pada sebuah figura kecil yang duduk manis di atas bufet. Warnanya pink dan bertabur manik-manik putih, ada kupu-kupu kecil dengan mutiara imitasi menghias atasnya. Dibawahnya sebuah undangan berwarna pink mutiara menyapanya juga, yang tadi malam ingin Ia robek-robek namun tak pernah tega. Hinata menghela napas panjang, Ia memilih mengambil figura tersebut.

Di dalam figura itu terekam gambar lama, 4 gadis kecil ceria yang saling berangkulan mesra. Seorangnya berambut pirang panjang dengan tiara kecil dikepala, gaunnya berwarna putih. Disebelahnya seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan dress merah muda penuh dengan pita, lalu setelahnya ada seorang gadis mungil manis mengulum senyum dengan yukata biru tua dan obi putih bunga-bunga, dan yang terakhir gadis kecil bergaun cina warna merah dengan rambut cepol berpita. Itu Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata saat pertama kali bertemu, mereka sama-sama kelas 5 SD saat mulai bersahabat.

Hinata memandangnya lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum. Ia pun membalas pesan Tenten dan mulai memilih baju dari lemari putihnya. Ia memilah bajunya, memilih rok selutut, sweater ungu dan kaus kaki berwarna senada. Hinata menyisir rambutnya perlahan, mungkin sedikit concelear dapat menyamarkan garis hitam matanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gadis pirang kecil itu sangat bersemangat, berlarian di sekeliling aula besar yang penuh dengan dekorasi mawar-mawar cantik. Ia sangat ceria,

"Sakura-chan, tangkap aku !", serunya sambil mengelilingi meja, beberapa pelayan terkejut namun tertawa melihat kelucuan mereka.

"Tunggu Ino-chan..", gadis pink itu terengah-engah, sepertinya kesusahan ikut berlari dengan sepatu fantopel hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino-chan ? Sepatu putih yang menemaninya saat memegang ujung gaun pengantin tadi sudah terlepas entah kemana.

"Ahahaha..Ahahaha..", Ino-chan tampak berlari-lari ceria memperhatikan balon-balon yang memang dekor pesta pernikahan ini. Ia terus memandang ke atas, hingga terantuk seseorang, Ino merasakan kelembutan menerpa wajahnya, namun tetap saja Ia jatuh.

"Ino-chan...", seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam dan manik jade mempesona memegang tangannya, membantunya berdiri. "Kau tak apa-apa ?". Ratu hari ini, dia memakai gaun besar cantik yang berwarna sama dengan bajunya, mata Ino membulat. Yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah sebuah jepit rambut berwarna biru laut berbentuk bunga kecil yang tersemat di rambut sang pengantin. "Mana sepatumu ?", Kurenai bertanya-tanya melihat keponakan Asuma yang begitu lincah tersebut. Ino yang tidak menjawab malah mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"Kurenai baa-san...Kau CANTIK sekali...". Kurenai seakan dipandangi dengan cahaya binar-binar mata Ino. Ia malah mencubit pipi Ino,

"Waaaaaah..", anak imut lain dibelakang Ino berteriak, bibirnya membulat. Sakura malu-malu mendekat, pertama kali melihat pengantin yang tadi berjalan di altar sedekat ini. _Cantiknyaaaa..._

"Su..su..sumi..sumimasen..", suara kecil manis lain mengagetkan Kurenai, Ia pun menoleh kebelakang. Nampak anak kecil lain berambut pendek membingkai wajahnya yang bulat memandangnya penuh harap, di pipinya semburat merah muncul. Gadis itu memakai Yukata formal di tengah banyaknya gaun yang berseliweran di pesta ini. Gadis ini nampaknya bukan undangan sembarangan, Kurenai menatap iris khas itu, gadis kecil Hyuuga rupanya. Sekilas Kurenai melihat seorang wanita lain dengan yukata dan rambut berwarna sama menggendong bayi dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Ada apa gadis kecil ?", Kurenai menatap gadis itu, sementara Ino bergamit di lengannya.

"A..ano..Ini..", Gadis itu menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Kurenai, saat menyambutnya refleks Ia menyentuh kepala. Sebuah jepit rambut bunga sederhana, berwarna biru dengan tambahan permata imitasi putih. Rupanya Ia telah menjatuhkan salah satunya. Sepasang jepit rambut pemberian Asuma di hari jadian mereka.

"Arigatou...", Kurenai mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu ?", Ino menyambung tertarik, Ino memang suka berteman, disebelahnya nampak Sakura yang masih malu-malu.

"Hyuuga Hi..Hinata", jawab gadis itu sambil memainkan kedua jarinya di dada.

"Ayolah Tenten-chan...!", seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat dan stelan khas China berwarna merah datang ke arah mereka. Wanita berambut cokelat itu pun cantik dengan mata hijau beningnya. Dibelakangnya seorang anak dengan baju merah yang mirip dan rambut cepol, matanya nampak merah karena menangis. "Kenapa malu ? Lihat Hyuuga-san juga memakai baju tradisional yang cantik..Katanya kau mau lihat pengantin dari dekat..". Wanita itu memegang tangan gadis kecil bernama Tenten tadi dan menyodorkannya pada mereka. Gadis itu nampak malu-malu juga sambil menyeka-nyeka matanya dengan lengan, memandang pengantin cantik di hadapannya, dan anak-anak imut seumurannya yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Siapa namamu ?", Ino kembali bertanya pada gadis dengan baju yang menurutnya cantik di depannya.

"Tenten..", gadis itu menjawab.

"Hina-chan, Tenten-chan...mari bermain bersama kami dan bibi Pengantin !", semenjak saat itu mereka berteman akrab hingga dewasa dan semenjak saat itu juga Kurenai sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kau tadi malam cukup tidur ?", Neji yang mengantarkan Hinata hari ini nampak khawatir di balik kemudi, walau Ia rasa Ia tahu apa yang membuat sepupu kesayangannya begitu... tak bisa digambarkan.

"Hai..Nii-san..", gadis itu tak jujur sekarang, tapi tak pernah pandai berbohong.

"Bagaimana ke kedai gellato langganan kita dulu, masih ada kan ?", tawar Neji, Ia ingin mengobati lobang hati Hinata saat ini, entah bagaimana.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlambat..", Hinata menolak halus. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu. I Phone di tangan Hinata berbunyi, LINE.

Conny berwajah sedih. _Saranku bohong saja dulu..Bilang kau sakit..eh jangan nanti kau dijenguk. Bilang saja ada acara dengan Neji, kan dia baru datang juga, wajar kalau kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua.._ Pesan Tenten membuat Hinata tersenyum, baru saja Ia menolak acara yang ditawarkan oleh Neji.

Conny melambai senang. _Tak apa. Aku akan datang._

Bebek dengan tulisan Sorry. _Maaf, aku hanya khawatir. Kukira kau butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan segalanya yang berantakan. Ya..begitulah hati wanita._

Hinata tersenyum lagi, tentu Ia sangat perlu waktu untuk mengembalikan Hatinya yang pecah seperti gelas kaca dihempas oleh keterkejutan yang menyakitkan. Tapi tidak dalam sehari dua hari, satu atau dua minggu. Mungkin selamanya, kini dibatinya hanya terukir satu kata yang ditulisnya sendiri di novelnya. _Persahabatan lebih penting dari Cinta._

Bertepatan dengan message Tenten, mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Sebuah tempat yang disukai kaum hawa, pusat perawatan tubuh terbesar di konoha. _Mebuki's Garden._

"Kukira kau sudah masuk ...", jawab Hinata ketika seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menghambur padanya.

"Tentu aku menunggumu, _Sleep Well last night ?"_. Gadis itu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya masuk. Hinata mengangguk, paling tidak Ia memang tidur tadi malam. Dengan nonton film membabi buta, satu rim tisu yang habis, cemilan es krim dan coklat sepanjang malam dan mimpi pernikahan zombie.. Dia yakin benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

Tenten dan Hinata memasuki bangunan dengan interior klasik itu, wangi aroma terapi green tea dan bunga sakura menyapa hidung mereka, benar menenangkan, menerima tawaran perawatan ke salon bersama boleh juga. Seorang pegawai dengan seragam pink buru-buru membungkuk saat mengenali mereka,

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga-san dan Tenten-san..Haruno-sama telah menunggu di lantai 3. Silakan langsung ke lift..", pelayan dengan name-tag Ayane tersebut segera mengantarkan 2 gadis muda cantik itu ke lift.

Ruangan luas dengan sebuah TV plasma besar, sebuah pantry di belakang dan meja makan serta sofa empuk dengan nuansa coklat-putih. Dua orang sahabat itu sampai di ruangan tersebut, nampak di pantry dua orang gadis lainnya juga sedang bercakap akrab. Satu orang asyik memakan pan-cake di piring depannya, dan satu orang lain dengan apron putih dan rambut merah muda. Haruno Sakura, Hinata tak bisa mengakui kalau setelah empat tahun di Inggris Haruno makin cantik saja.

"Oooh !", Sakura nampak terkesima. Dia langsung melepas apronnya dan menghambur ke arah dua sahabat yang dimilikinya. Satu persatu berpelukan erat dan saling bertanya kabar serta saling bercanda.

"Duduklah..kubuatkan minuman..!", Gadis pink yang begitu cantik dan begitu bahagia itu menunjuk sofa. Bagaimana tidak bahagia ? Kini Ia pulang ke kampung halamannya, bertemu orang tua, bertemu sahabat-sahabat yang disayanginya dan akhir pekan ini akan segera menikah dengan kekasih pujaannya.

Hinata menyeruput smoothies berwarna merah yang dihidangkan Sakura, meresapi rasa manis di lidahnya, semoga bisa terikut ke hatinya. "Apakah kau tidak sibuk menjelang hari pernikahan ? Semua pengantin sibuk..", tanya Tenten, dia meneguk ludahnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana, sesekali melirik Hinata. Dia nampak normal dengan smoothies yang tak sekalipun dilepasnya.

"Iya..tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu kalian..rasanya lama sekali, dan kalian terlihat makin cantik..". Sakura menunjukan senyum manisnya. "Hei Ino..katanya tadi akan ada kejutan saat kita semua telah berkumpul..", Sakura menepuk lutut Ino.

"Aaah !", seperti terlupa sesuatu yang penting Ino berteriak, dia mengambil tasnya yang ada di pantry dan merogoh-rogoh sesuatu. "Ini dia..". Semua mata tertuju pada sebuah kotak perhiasan mungil berlapis beludru ungu milik Ino.

"Apa itu ?" Sakura penasaran, Hinata yang sedari tadi diam juga mulai melirik. Ino tertawa senang. Ino membuka kotak itu perlahan seakan ada mutiara paling berharga di dalamnya. Dan dari dalamnya mengintip sepasang klip rambut terbuat dari perak dengan ujungnya terbundel bunga berwarna biru dan sebuah manik putih hiasan, sederhana namun penuh kenangan.

"Ya Tuhan..", Tenten menutup mulutnya. Sakura mengerjap tak percaya,

"Klip rambut pernikahan Kurenai baa-san ?"Hinata ikut-ikutan berbinar. Sudah selama ini usia hiasan mungil itu, yang membangkitkan kenangan akan pertemuan dan persahabatan masa kecil mereka.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya Ino ?", Tenten ingin tahu.

"Yaah..kalian tahu..hmm pertunangan, kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan pernikahan. Ibu bercerita pada Kurenai baa-san dan viola ! Tiba-tiba bingkisan ini, Kurenai baa-san dan Kikio-chan sampai dirumahku tadi malam..".

"Waah..jadi kau akan memakai ini di hari pernikahanmu nanti ?", Sakura, pandangan mendamba pada jepit rambut itu, bersama 3 gadis yang lain.

"Sebenarnya iya..namun kata Kurenai baa-san ini adalah hadiah untuk kita ber-4", Ino mengangkat salah satunya dengan amat hati-hati, seakan benda itu adalah porselen yang rapuh. "Jadi, diputuskan kalau kita akan bergantian memakainya saat pernikahan kita masing-masing, bagaimana ?", yang lain nampak diam saja, tak ada penolakan atau terlalu terpesona dengan klip rambut bersejarah itu. "Jadi yang pertama memakainya adalah Sakura-chan. Sekali lagi selamat Sakura-chan !".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kepala Hinta terasa pening, sangat. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak es krim tadi malam, atau kelenjar air mata yang terlalu diporsir bekerja tadi malam. Harusnya Ia hari ini menikmati perawatan gratis bersama ke empat temannya di Mebuki's Garden, sauna, meni-pedi, facial dan lainnya. Tapi Tenten berkata lain, gadis bermata hijau giok itu terlalu tak tega kalau membiarkan Hinata di sana, dipenuhi pembicaraan tentang pernikahan saat dirimu patah hati, apalagi pernikahan laki-laki yang membuatmu patah hati. Tenten tak terlalu yakin kawannya yang sangat lembut ini dapat bertahan dan baik-baik saja. Hinata memijit kepalanya,

"Kau tak apa ?", Tenten memegangi gadis itu dengan sorot penuh kekhawatiran, Ia tahu Hinata pasti hampir tak tidur semalaman. "Bagaimana kalau kita singgah di cafe ini sebentar..". Tawar Tenten, Hinata mengangguk saja.

Pelayan itu menyajikan dua cangkir teh hangat, segelas air putih dan asbak.

"Kami tidak merokok..", ucap Tenten, pelayan itu merasa bersalah dan mengangkat asbaknya lagi. Bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, masalahnya gadis ini memilih duduk di daerah non-AC, biasanya perokok yang duduk disekitar situ. Mereka memilih duduk di sini karena Tenten tahu betul bahwa Hinata kala sakit, tubuhnya sangat lemah ketika diterpa hawa dingin. Teringat jelas 3 tahun yang lalu saat Hinata sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena Hipotermia saat nekat ikut naik gunung bersama gengnya.

"Ini minumlah..", Tenten memberikan satu tablet kecil mungil, dengan mudah Hinata yang lulusan kedokteran mengenali, Aspirin. Hinata tersenyum, senyumnya pahit.

"Arigatou Tenten-chan..", Hinata meneguknya dengan bantuan air putih. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku tak apa-apa..". Iya, mereka memang berbohong –tepatnya Tenten yang melakukan- bahwa ada rapat penting dengan redaktur mendadak hari ini. Sehingga mereka disini, bukan di salon besar itu dan girl's talk lagi.

"Tak apa ? Wajahmu sudah seperti mayat berjalan, seperti zombie..", Hinata tersenyum geli dikatai seperti itu, dia teringat mimpi indah tapi tak sampai tadi malam.

"Kau jangan kemanapun dan terlibat pembicaraan apapun setelah ini..Bilang kau di rumah dan sakit, sakit menular kalau perlu, dan tak perlu dijenguk..".Cecar Tenten.

"Ten...", Hinata berkata lemah, serius namun matanya sayu. Tenten terdiam, "Kau masih ingat ? Tentang hati yang seluas samudra ?".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gadis berwajah begitu sayu itu melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan, dari balik jendela taksi Tenten melihat sahabat dari kecilnya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Tenten menghela nafas, _Ia terlalu baik._ Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Tenten. Semua penuturan Hinata tadi membekas di hatinya, bahwa betapa berartinya persahabatan, bahwa Sakura maupun Ino tak bersalah, karena memang mereka tidak tahu. Hinata memang terlalu pendiam, Ia bisa menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya oleh lapis demi lapis tembok. Tak ada yang tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto, kecuali Tenten yang memang tahu, itu pun setelah _heart to heart_ sahabat dan setelah dia sendiri mengakui bahwa Ia menyimpan hati pada kaka sepupu Hinata.

Hinata menganggap dialah yang bersalah, bersalah atas segalanya sehingga dialah yang memang pantas dihukum. Dialah pemeran antagonisnya, Dia yang terlalu yakin bahwa Naruto membalas cintanya. Dialah yang terlalu berharap dan menggantungkan bintang impiannya tinggi-tinggi, dialah yang harusnya tidak ada. Hinata merasa dialah yang jahat, dan beginilah tuhan sedang menghukumnya. Tenten terpekur, sepertinya Ia harus melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya dilakukan dari awal.

"_Moshi-moshi_..Neji-san...Ada yang harus kuceritakan tentang Hina-chan.."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kau masih sakit Hinata..", Neji begitu tegas, keras dan absolut.

"Apa yang diberitahu Tenten-chan pada Nii-san", gadis itu tak mau kalah. Neji menghela nafas, sejak kapan gadis ini berani melawan. Setelah empat tahun berpisah, gadis ini berubah dengan kemauan, tekad dan prinsip yang tak dapat mudah digoyahkan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Hime..", Neji melembut bahkan menggunakan nama panggilan kesayangannya untuk Hinata, menatap mata adik sepupunya, indigo itu sudah mendung, menahan segala rasa yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku akan pergi hari ini..Sakura-chan sahabatku..!". Suara Hinata naik beberapa oktaf, Hinata mengambil tas tangan pink yang senada dengan gaun manis selutut tanpa lengan yang Ia gunakan hari ini. Sepaket baju yang dikirimkan Sakura kepada seluruh teman-temannya, Ino mendapatkan ungu, Tenten mendapatkan hijau dan Hinata diberikan Sakura warna pink. Itu sangat menyentuh Hinata, karena pink adalah warna kesukaan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hari ini akan memakai gaun terbaik dengan warna kesukaan Hinata, putih.

"Sekali kubilang tidak tetap tidak. Paman dan Hanabi akan berkata kau sakit dan mengirimkan salam serta maaf. Kau bisa menemui mereka lain kali, saat semuanya sudah membaik..", suara Neji ikut naik. Neji menggenggam lengan sepupunya itu, Hinata menunduk.

"Semuanya baik...Aku tetap akan datang ke acara pernikahan mereka hari ini. Mereka sahabatku..", Hinata lirih berkata tanpa gagap. Neji menghela napas, menstabilkan emosi dalam dadanya.

"Hime..tatap aku..", Neji membelai lembut helaian indigo itu, satu persatu terjatuh dari tangannya. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto, lebih dari siapapun..Dan aku tahu rasanya saat orang yang begitu kita cintai memutuskan memperjuangkan orang lain". Neji terdiam, iris itu menatapnya begitu dalam, setetes air mata turun. Neji mendekap Hinata dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ka..kalau begitu izinkan aku Nii-san", Hinata berbisik lirih. "Izinkan aku tetap mencintainya walau dia tak memperjuangkanku, dengan tetap bahagia melihatnya bahagia". Mata Neji membulat, dia tak percaya kata-kata ini dilontarkan Hinata. Kata-kata yang sama yang pernah dikatakannya sebelum dirinya memutuskan berangkat ke Inggris untuk kelanjutan studi di sana. Kata-kata saat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada gadis yang menangis dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu..", Neji menghela nafas. "Aku akan siapkan mobil sebentar..".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dan mereka sampai di gedung tempat acara pernikahan dilangsungkan. Pemberkatan pada jadwal acara dilaksanankan terakhir, menjelang sore. Sedangkan pada acara awal, tamu-tamu dihidangkan santapan dan dipersilakan beramah-tamah serta menikmati acara jamuan yang telah disiapkan oleh kedua mempelai sekeluarga.

Hinata masuk dan menunjukan undangannya pada penjaga tamu yang ada di depan. Dan mereka diantar menuju tempat duduknya, rupanya tempat duduk mereka telah diatur. Neji bersama para teman lelaki lain sedangkan Hinata lebih VIP, di depan bersama Tenten, Ino dan Haruno Mebuki. Mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat bagi pengantin wanita, Haruno Sakura.

Saat masuk mereka bersitemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak buru-buru keluar dengan kunci mobil ditangannya. Sejenak Hinata merasakan Sasuke memandangnya, lalu pandangannya agak mengeras kala melihat Neji yang ada di sisinya. Mungkin Uchiha itu sedang berfikir bahwa mereka orang yang tidak sopan yang datang terlambat bahkan di pernikahan seorang sahabat.

Hinata berjalan pelan dan duduk perlahan pada meja bulat berlapis satin putih dengan pita pink yang telah direservasi Sakura khusus untuknya. Keadaan lumayan gelap, sepertinya LCD proyektor dinyalakan,ada acara tayangan spesial tentang kedua pengantin. Yang menyadari pertama kehadirannya adalah Ino.

"Hinata-chan..ya ampun wajahmu begitu pucat, kau pasti sangat berusaha datang dalam keadaan sakit begini..", Ino menegurnya dengan pelan, karena memang suasana hening.

"Apakah aku begitu terlambat..", balas Hinata tak kalah lemah sambil tersenyum seadanya.

"Belum..tadi baru pidato penyambutan dari orang-orang penting dan sangat lama..Membosankan", jawab Ino. "Kau datang saat acara yang menarik dan menyenangkan dimulai", Ino makin berbisik takut Mebuki –Ibu Sakura- mendengar kata-kata membosankan tadi.

Mendengar percakapan Ino, Tenten mendelik terkejut, dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat mengetahui Hinata datang. Hinata mengerti, merasakan tatapan Tenten yang berkata : _Ya Tuhan Hinata..._ Hinata cuma tersenyum perlahan. Tenten pun tidak menegurnya, mungkin sangat kesal, Ia fokus memandangi layar yang mulai muncul tulisan-tulisan. Sebuah tulisan besar berjudul _Our Memories_ memulai tampilan itu.

Lalu bermunculanlah slide show gambar dengan gaya vintage beserta keterangannya. Baby's Naruto, 3 year old Sakura, Sakura's first ballet performance, Naruto and Family, Sakura's in kindergarden, Naruto's in his family funeral..Semuanya terasa begitu haru dan lucu pada saat bersamaan. Para undangan tertawa dan bergumam sedih, Jiraiya –Paman Jauh Naruto- bahkan tak sanggup menahan air mata melihat foto dimana Naruto kecil menaburkan bunga di makam kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hinata ikut terhanyut juga dalam suasana itu.

Hingga tiba pada foto dimana Sakura dan Naruto bertemu. Masa geng atau kelompok mereka terbentuk. Awalnya hanya berawal dari mereka berempat, namun kedekatan mereka yang begitu erat seperti saudara membuat orang-orang yang disekitar mereka ikut terikut. Hingga terbentuklah grup besar yang bersahabat hingga saat ini. Hinata meremas tangannya sendiri di dalam tangannya yang lain. Ia merasa mata dan pipinya panas,_ jangan Hinata bukankah kau berjanji untuk bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia._ Semua gambar itu menimbulkan gumaman-gumaman ramai undangan yang begitu menikmatinya, Ino tertawa, Tenten sesekali tersenyum.

Foto bersama pertama Naruto dan Sakura. Itu adalah hari pertama masuk SMP. Foto Naruto dan Sakura makan bento di taman sekolah bersama. Itu terjadi saat SMA, Hinata ingat betul hari itu. Foto Naruto dan Sakura memakan coklat bersama, itu saat Valentine. Foto Sakura saat merawat Naruto yang sakit, nampak Sakura menyuapkan bubur pada Naruto yang kepalanya dikompres, Hinata ingat itu saat kelas 3. Dan yang terakhir, foto screen-shoot web cam, dimana Naruto menunjukan sebuah cincin di dalam kotak kayu sederhana dan Sakura dalam box web-camnya menutup muka dengan wajah berkaca-kaca. Dan Hinata tahu, itu adalah cincin almarhumah ibunya Naruto saat menikah dulu dengan ayahnya. Saat melihat foto terakhir dengan background lagu _Endless Love_, semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Bahkan Ino dan Mebuki memberi standing aplause dari tempat mereka. Hinata meremas tangannya sendiri semakin kencang, Ia tidak tahan ! Setitik hingga tak terhitung lagi bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi dan tangannya. Hatinya..Ia tidak dapat membayangkannya, bergemuruh bagai ombak yang menggulung di tengah pasang hebat. Lampu masih padam, suasana masih gelap, tak ada yang menyadari ada yang sedang teriris terluka di antara kebahagiaan yang terselip hari ini. Hinata merasa...tak ada kata-kata yang dapat melukiskannya.

"Ino-chan..", suara lirih itu membuat Ino menoleh, Hinata memanggilnya, ruangan begitu gelap dan Ino hanya melihat wajah Hinata yang samar-samar. "Aku ke toilet dulu..", suara itu lalu menghilang berganti suara langkah high heels.

Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan, berjalan keluar, sejauh-jauhnya sambil menyeka air mata. Dia pun tidak ke toilet, setengah berlari menuju ke luar. Dia harus pergi dari sini ! Dia terus berlari di koridor dan pintu otomatis itu dapat dicapainya. Hinata terus berlari mengabaikan tatapan penjaga tamu yang nampak bingung dan orang-orang. Dia berlari menuju trotoar, menuju jalan raya terdekat. Tak peduli kakinya yang teramat sakit karena tak terbiasa dengan heels tinggi yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Ia ingin pergi ! Sejauh-jauhnya !

"Taksi !".

To be Continued

Pojok Author :

Terima Kasih atas telah membaca part I dari fic ini dan terima kasih juga telah membaca part II ini. Terima Kasih atas review, follow dan fav.

Terimakasih _even for flammer_

_Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada KillYou-san. Paling tidak anda membaca fic ini, terima kasih juga repot-repot check terus hingga memberi flame 2 kali. Bahkan yang suka fic ini juga gak segininya :D Traffic fic saya juga nambah. Sayangnya anda memakai anonymus sehingga saya tidak bisa berkomunikasi lebih jauh hingga saya menulis di pojok author._

_Saya nerima flame, serius. Tapi flame yang berbobot dan cerdas. Tidak pakai kata-kata kasar apalagi membawa cacian piggy. Selama saya bertahun pemantau ffn, saya selalu heran dengan orang yang flame karena chara. Kalau memang tidak suka fic SasuHina, suka fic lain ya baca fict lain. Atau kalau eneg kenapa fic dengan chara ini kok makin diminati, satu author berbakat berhenti, muncul lagi author lain yang punya kemampuan nulis bukan di taraf newbie. Kalau eneg lihatnya, tulislah ! tulislah fict dengan chara yang kamu suka dengan serius dan passion. Supportlah fic dengan ship dan chara yang kamu suka agar bertahan. Maka ffn akan penuh dengan karya dan penghargaan, bukan dengan joker dan penghasut. Silakan flame kalau perlu, flame fictnya, itu pun dengan berbobot. I'm sorry I DELETE yours._

_Akun dan fict ini ala newbie memang, tapi diri saya sendiri yang menulis ini bukan newbie untuk berselancar di ffn dan melihat beragam keanehan orang-orang yang jadi joker ini. Saya tidak akan berhenti menulis dan up-date karena satu-dua flammer joker macam anda. So many hatred, So many likers. Semakin anda membenci, semakin saya menulis :D_

_Saya mencintai Hyuuga Hinata dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya, dan pembuktian saya adalah terus menulis dan belajar membuat fic._

_Dan untuk pembaca ? Tenang-tenang, ini sasuhina kok. Porsi ekstra di chapter selanjutnya pada saat fict ini akan FIN._

_The Cubic Love akan up-date Cuma mungkin agak lebih lama dibanding ini karena memang saya sedang merapikan kerangka cerita TCL agar rapi._

_Lumayan panjang dibanding yang awal, hampir 5k. Semoga gak bosan bacanya._

_By the way, kalian bisa panggil saya Yuu._

_Saya bukan pro atau senior, sedang belajar dan ffn adalah salah satu wadahnya._

_So, let me know what do you think ^^_

_Hit the button below_

_-Yuu Tanpopo-_


End file.
